Musical Shuffle
by dizzilyflying
Summary: 10 Scenes inspired by the iPod Shuffle challenge


**_10 song iPod shuffle challenge for Puckleberry: _**

1. Foreplay/Long Time-Boston

It was two in the morning when there was a loud bang on her NYU dorm room door. Rachel was angry. Whatever drunken idiot had gotten lost and thought this was their room couldn't wait until after her senior showcase tech week was over to disturb her beauty sleep? When the person on the other side of the door had a Mohawk, she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her ex-boyfriend, who was supposed to be in Ohio.

"I was trying to hook up with this chick the other night, and she had this red headband in. Apparently, in my drunken state, I couldn't shut up about my beautiful ex-girlfriend who had the same one." Puck looked her up and down, taking her in. "Just for tonight, I'm sick of trying to forget about you, and I'm sick of letting you forget about me." Puck backed Rachel into the room, the whole time both of them knowing he shouldn't, and slammed the door behind him.

2. Wild At Heart-Gloriana

"Would you run away with me tonight?" Rachel asked Puck, tracing circles on his chest as they lay in the bed of his pick-up truck.

"Anywhere, babe." He kissed the top of her head.

"Would you have sex with me tonight?"

"Anywhere, babe."

3. Holland, 1945-Neutral Milk Hotel

Puck was barely staying awake during the oral reports on World War II in his history class. His eyes were almost shut when he saw Rachel stand up to take her turn. He reopened them quickly to make sure he had seen correctly. Yeah, _of course, _she would dress up as Anne Frank to give her oral report on the persecution of Jews. _Of course. _

He caught up with her at her locker after class. She looked surprised to see him standing there. They were barely friends.

"Yes, Noah?" She inquired.

"Just so you know, I would totally hide you up in my attic anyday." He gave her a once over, smirked, and walked away as he saw a blush creep up her cheeks.

4. Pass it On-Bob Marley & The Wailers

He hadn't forgotten that the first time he got slushied, she had been the one to clean him off. That explained why his immediate reaction when he saw Karofsky toss the red goo at her was to run over and drag her into the boys locker room, which was conveniently right down the hall.

"Let me help you." He murmured as he rinsed her eyes out with water as best he could.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Hey, if payment back to you for helping me isn't enough…" He started. "Well, then, let's just say that I wouldn't want anyone to miss a chance to see those ginormous pretty eyes."

5. Jessie's Girl-Rick Springfeild

He could deal with the idea of Jesse when he was just a name of a guy from another school, but when the prick showed up in the choir room, it took all of Puck's self-control not to punch the smug look off of his face.

He watched as Finn shook Jesse's hand in the hallway afterwards, accepting him, and didn't understand how anyone could trust that kid with their star. He didn't deserve her. He waited until Jesse left Finn and Rachel's side to use the bathroom and approached him.

"If you hurt her, I will end you. Got it?" He snarled, and waited until Jesse nodded dumbly before walking away.

6. If I Fell-The Beatles

They were cuddling in her bed when she brought it up.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Do you love me?" He repeated the question back.

"I'm scared to." She whispered. "You're not known for being nice to a girl's heart."

"Girl's aren't known for being nice to mine." He whispered back, barely audible. They both could feel thoughts of Finn and Jesse and Quinn and Santana on both of their minds.

"It scares me, but I think I love you." She breathed into his chest.

"It scares me more, but I think I love you too." He murmured into her hair.

7. Better-Regina Spektor

Puck seemed to be the only one who noticed the way Jesse's hand seemed to be guiding Rachel everywhere she went lately, or how all of the skirts she had worn to school had become longer, or the purplish bruise on her shoulder the one time she took her sweater off in history (the one class he had with her that Jesse wasn't in). He recognized the signs and pulled her to the back of the classroom after history class ended.

"My dad used to hit me you know…before he left." He leaned against a filing cabinet.

"Why are you telling me this?" She stared at the ground. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Because I also thought it would end. I thought he would stop. He won't. You can't fix him." He pulled her gently to his chest and felt his shirt dampen as her violent sobs overtook her. He just held her, contemplating how much jail time he would get if he murdered Jesse St. James.

8. Radio Gaga-Queen

"Radio" Puck punched the button on his car radio to turn it on.

"CD" Rachel punched another button to change it to CD mode.

"Radio" "CD" "Radio" "CD" This was the biggest fight they got into on a regular basis.

"Rach," Puck whined. "I programmed in your stupid Broadway station and everything." Rachel beamed and squeaked and attacked the parts of him she could reach while he was driving.

"Radio."

9. C'mon Girl-Red Hot Chili Peppers

"We've tried a relationship before, Noah."

"It's different this time. We're not waiting on somebody else."

"How do I know you're not still waiting on somebody else?"

"I'm not! Why else would I deal with your adorable crazy? I only care about you."

"Really? How do I believe you?"

"Are you fathers going to be home soon?"

"No."

"Then, come here, and I'll prove it."

10. Juliet-LMNT

"Oh, Noah, don't you just love the exquisite language in this play?" Rachel sighed contently, hugging her copy of Romeo and Juliet to her chest. She sat cross-legged on Puck's bed. She had come over with the intent of helping him study for his test on Shakespeare's most famous work, but after being there an hour, she had only just managed to pull the book out of her bag. She blamed his beautiful lips and arms that both kept snaking their way over to her.

"Eh. It's alright." He looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked him, reading him easily, as always.

"I'm sorry, that I can't, ya know, be as romantic as Romeo or whatever." He shrugged. "I wish I could make you feel like Juliet…except ya know, less dead." Rachel laughed and scooted closer to him.

"You're perfect." She told him sincerely. "You'll always be my Romeo."


End file.
